


Untouchable

by girlsinthestars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Badly, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsinthestars/pseuds/girlsinthestars
Summary: Enjolras sucks at dancing, Grantaire kisses him, Enjolras doesn't mind as much as Grantaire thought he would, in fact he doeesn't mind at all.





	Untouchable

It was midnight on a summer night when Enjolras found Grantaire lying on the grass in a park near the latter’s apartment. He had come looking for Grantaire to ask him if he’d finished the posters for the protest yet, but now, seeing him lying in the grass, looking peaceful, a bottle nowhere to be seen, he didn’t have the heart to bug him. So instead he silently laid down next to him.

“It’s a nice night.” Enjolras said. Grantaire startled slightly and looked over at him.

“What are you doing here?”

Enjolras shrugged, “it’s a nice night.” He repeated.

Grantaire let him have that, he was too calm to ruin it with a pointless argument. They laid in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Enjolras thinking about how he rarely saw Grantaire like this, with a gentle smile gracing his features, eyes clear and gazing thoughtfully at the sky; he was beautiful. Grantaire was thinking about the softness in Enjolras’ voice, the gentleness in his eyes that Grantaire rarely saw directed at him. 

“Teach me how to dance.” Enjolras said, breaking the silence.

Grantaire didn't know how to respond, so he nodded and stood slowly, offering a hand to Enjolras.

Enjolras gave him that gentle smile that rarely appeared, especially not towards him, and took his hand. “We don’t have any music.”

Grantaire smiled in response, pulling out his phone and putting on a slow song.

“Put your hand here.” He directed, placing Enjolras’ hand on his shoulder and resting his own hand on Enjolras’ waist, then he took Enjolras’ other hand into his own and began stepping in time with the music. Enjolras tripped over his own feet and stepped on Grantaire’s but it didn't matter because the smile that lit up Grantaire’s face and the gentle laugh that Enjolras didn't think he'd ever heard were worth more than anything.

“C’mon Apollo, step with me, one, two, three, one, two, three…”

Enjolras stepped softly almost in time with Grantaire, happy to be led in circles; the grass soft and wet under his feet, the stars bright and beautiful in the sky. Grantaire wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than Enjolras smiling softly at him, face lit by only the distant road lights. It was oddly endearing, the way he clumsily followed Grantaire’s lead, stumbling and stepping on toes but always trusting Grantaire to keep him upright.

Enjolras felt safe and calm. He felt like they were on a completely different plane of reality. The cars rushing past sounded miles away, even the music they were dancing to seemed to be in the distance. It was just him and R and the grass beneath their feet. It was unbelievable how different Grantaire looked, his eyes were no longer clouded and hollow, his expression was gentle instead of harsh: all the bitter lines and shadows in his face had disappeared, replaced with soft edges. It was like looking at a different person. He'd never thought of Grantaire as beautiful, frustratingly stunning yes, but beautiful had never been among his descriptions of Grantaire. And yet here he was. Looking into the face of a version of Grantaire who could only be described as beautiful.

“You're beautiful.” Enjolras said, the compliment slipping past his lips before he could stop it. The blush that spread across Grantaire's cheeks was enough to stop him from regretting it though.

“High praise coming from someone like you.” Grantaire replied, his expression unreadable.

“What does that mean?”

“Just… you’re untouchable, you’re our distant, fearless leader. You don’t just give out compliments, least of all to the likes of me.”

“I’m not everything you make me out to be.” Enjolras said simply, “and you are more than what you make yourself out to be.”

“I am nothing.” Grantaire said, and Enjolras could see the walls behind his eyes closing, his face falling into its usual hollow, self deprecating expression.

Enjolras shook his head, dropping Grantaire’s hand and taking Grantaire's face in his hands. “Grantaire you are talented and witty and the only one in the world able to get under my skin without even trying. You are quick and smart, R for fucks sake you’re-”

Enjolras was cut off by Grantaire’s lips pressing against his own. They were only there for a second, he didn’t even have time to respond before Grantaire was pulling away.

“Fuck, fuck Enj I’m so sorry, oh god I don’t know why I did that-”

It was Enjolras’ turn to cut Grantaire off, pressing his lips gently R’s. He only waited a second before pulling back, staying close enough that he could still feel Grantaire's breath on his lips. 

“Don't be sorry.” He whispered, “just- just tell me this - us - is something you want.” 

Enjolras’ eyes searched Grantaire’s, searching for an answer, something to tell him that this wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing, it wasn’t just to shut him up or because they were dancing and it was romantic. 

“Of course, Enjolras,” Grantaire laughed, nudging Enjolras’ nose with his own, “I’ve wanted this for as long as I’ve known you.”

Enjolras let out a sigh of relief and tugged Grantaire forward into a hug. “I don’t want to be your untouchable, distant leader, R, I just want to be Enjolras.”

“Just Enjolras?”

“Just Enjolras.”

“Well, Enjolras, you suck at dancing.”

Enjolras started, glaring at Grantaire. “Maybe you’re just a bad teacher.”

“I dunno Enj, do you have two left feet maybe? A complete lack of coordination?"

“You’re insufferable.” Enjolras couldn’t quite find it in himself to give his words the usual bite he would direct at Grantaire, and he ended up sounding more like a smitten teenager.

“You’re the one who’s planning on dating me, I’m just that irresistible.”

“I wouldn’t say irresistible, I think I just have a thing for people who drive me up the wall but still manage to end up being a valued friend.” Enjolras replied.

“What can I say, people just can’t help but like me.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“It’s my charming smile and devil-may-care attitude.” Grantaire said, grinning and flipping his hair.

“I will leave.”

“But Enj, how will you survive without me, the love of your life?” Grantaire teased, old habits die hard, Enjolras supposed, besides he wouldn’t want Grantaire to stop pushing his buttons anyway. He didn’t want to date Grantaire because he had some idea of what Grantaire could be, he liked the way Grantaire challenged him.

Still, Enjolras was tempted to stay true to his words and walk off, but he was comfortable with Grantaire’s arms around his waist so he kissed him instead. Which turned out to be a much more enjoyable way of getting him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics I wrote the majority of like 2 years ago but never finished and only just got around to finishing, I'm not super proud of it but sometimes you just gotta post stuff to get it out of the way.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sapphicsongofstarlight or on my main @girlsinthestars


End file.
